Again
by red-onyx
Summary: Several years have passed. Now Sakura was able to meet Sasuke again. SasuSaku one shot


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the original story of this anime. This is only a fanfiction which was created by my fanatical, imaginative mind. This is actually the original Act 1 of my fanfic Konoha Shinobi however, I changed it. Now I just edited this fic and make it a oneshot for SasuSaku.

Title: Again Genre: Romance

"It has been years since that night "

(-Flash Back-)

"Sasuke-kun, I I really love you! I can bear the thought of losing you Please, if I can't stop you then just take me with you!"

"Stop prying too much you're such a pain!

"Sasuke-kun I

"Sakura-chan Thank you, but you'll just make things harder for me"

(-End Flashback-)

Sakura continued to hop from tree to tree as another memory came to her.

(-Flash Back-)

"Come on, years had passed! Maybe he had already forgotten about you guys!

"Sai I still believe that he'll come back to Konoha He'll come back to us his friends "

"Unbelievable!"

(-End Flashback-)

"I didn't believe that he has really forgotten about our bonds. I know he still cares I don't know how much but I know he still does That's the reason why I wished to talk to him, wherever he was."

Sakura had reached the gate of the water country. "But for now, I must finish the mission that Master Hokage asked me to do." She entered the gates of the country. "And now it begins "

Two men were walking at the streets of the Water country. The girls can't take their eyes off the younger man with black hair with Sharingan eyes, the older man beside him with grey long hair that is tied neatly at the back grins as he whispered to the other "Sasuke-san, your charm is really irresistible!"

Sasuke smirked "Tch I hate that nonsense Kabuto!"

Kabuto laughs "You hated girls?"

"Not really, but I hated those who always bothers me. They are annoying!"

"You're talking about that pinkish-haired friend of yours? I believe her name was Sakura right?"

Sasuke looked straight ahead "Sakura? Well... Yah! Girls like her." Sasuke closed his eyes as Sakura's voice echoed in his mind.

"I I I love you more than my life "

Kabuto looked at a far away direction then he turned his glances back to Sasuke. "Can I leave you for a while? I need to do something important, hope you'll understand "

Sasuke nodded as a sign of yes and as he did Kabuto vanished into the mid air. He continued walking until he reached the end of the street.

"Hey you! How dare you steal something from a little kid?"

"Is there a problem with that, huh miss?"

"Yah, there is!" The teenage girl with shoulder length pink hair kicked the thief which causes him to be thrown a mile away. The girl picked up the bread and returned it to the kid "I believe this was yours "

The kid gets the bread back and bowed down towards her savior as a sign of gratitude "Thank you very much!" He run towards Sasuke's direction and he accidentally bump into him. "Sorry sir." The kid continued to run away from the place.

"That's ok..."

Upon hearing the voice, the pink-haired girl's eyes grew wider "Could it be?" She slowly turned to her back to see the owner of the voice. As she does, her world seems to collide because at last, she had seen the man she longs for to see. "Sa...Sasuke-kun"

"Sa...kura..."

They both looked at each other and did not say a word for several minutes until Sakura manage to broke the silence between them "You've...you've become taller, and your Sharingan... it's fully developed."

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura smiled. "Ah... the 5th hokage has given me a mission here. You know... Naruto... and I... and even the others are all jounins now."

"I need to go now" Sasuke turns his back and he slowly walks away from Sakura.

"This is just like what happened 5 years ago, huh? When you leave Konoha. And now... you're leaving again? Is that the only thing you can do? From that day on, all i wanted is to talk with you but now... you... you wanted to go away again!"

"Listen, I'm not the Sasuke you've known before. I am now one of Orochimaru's subordinates. I am now one of Konoha's enemy... you're enemy! And if he orders me to kill you... I'll do it!"

"You... You've become one of Orochimaru's dogs? Did you loose you're dignity? How could you kill Itachi if you've become somebody's dog?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura with anger in his eyes "I'm not somebody's dog!"

"Yes you are!" Sakura returned the Sasuke's glare, her eyes were filled with anger as well.

"Didn't you know that it'll be dangerous for you if you looked straight in an eye with sharingan?"

"I know! I heard that form you're brother."

"You what?"

"We've fought with Itachi 2 years ago. Huh, didn't Orochimaru told you that?"

Sasuke lowers his glances to the ground and answered "No..." He looked at Sakura again "But it's ok, It's not that important!"

Sakura chided, "Unbelievable!"

"I don't care what you think or say, you're one of our enemy and it..."

Sakura didn't let him finished. "Enemy? Well ok! If I am an enemy to you... So you're my enemy as well, and I promise that the next time we'll see each other... I would not hold back in killing you!" She vanished into the midair.

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura had finished making a bonfire which she used to make her warm. Moments later, she saw a flicker of movement from the corner of her left eye. She throws a kunai towards it that location and a man jumps towards her location after avoiding the kunai.

"Why are you here?" Sakura turns towards Sasuke as she picked another kunai from her bag. "Didn't we make it clear that if we will have to meet again , I would not hesitate in..."

"Yah, I remember that!" Sasuke did not let her finished. His onyx eyes glimps upon Sakura's emerald eyes.

"You've not activated your sharingan... Why? You think you'll not be needing them to finish me. If you have changed a lot, and so do I." She throw the kunai towards Sasuke and she began attacking him. Sasuke keeps on avoiding her attacks but one punch have hitted him and he was sent backwards "Not bad..." He grins as he jumps towards Sakura who grabs his hand and kicked him, but as soon as she does, Sasuke's body turned into a trunk of tree.

"You think you've fooled me with that stupid Kawarimi? Think again!" She immediately appeared at the back of Sasuke.

"What the..." his sweat dropped as he felt the hand of Sakura with chakra in his back.

"I could easily ruin your internal organs with this attack..."

"Sakura-chan..." Sasuke turned back and he grabs Sakura's hands. Sakura's eyes grew wider as Sasuke leans towards her and pressed his damp lips to hers. Few stray gust of wind swirled the leaves around them. Even Sakura said that she'll consider Sasuke as an enemy, she did not object with the kiss. It was as if time lost all meaning for them as they both wrapped their arms around each other.

END 


End file.
